Keisa
by Green Eyed Artemis
Summary: A young human girl, who thought she was nothing more then a someone lost in a crowd of thousands finds her adventure one night while walking home from work . . .
1. Rain Drops

To be honest, I don't really remember much about what happened that night. . .

It was all so sudden, so quick, as if he were a flash of lightning. . .

Whom I am referring to, you may ask yourself, is . . . well . . . actually, I don't know his name. Or where he's from, or why he came. . . All I remember, however was that he had eyes as red as the blood that dropped from my lips . . . and that he saved me that night. . .

The weather was cold, and the sky was covered in clouds that gave obvious notice that it was about to rain. Perfect. The moon, though hidden from my view always seemed to comfort me. You know the feeling . . . do you not . . . like that blanket you had as a child. You know the one. It never left your hands no matter where you went or how far you traveled?

I had always walked home from work this way, always, no exceptions. But you see this night was different; I had never walked home this late. The book store where I was currently employed had decided that they were going to hold a convention, and of course, I got roped onto the clean up crew. My boss hates me, she always has; but that isn't important right now.

The water from the puddles began to cling to the bottom of my jeans as did mud and dirt and blades of grass, etc. I cursed silently to myself, for not giving into my pride and asking my brother for a ride home, these were new pants, and now, they were dirty and stained.

There was a slight rustle in the grass next to me, but I figured that it was just the wind. . . I was right, of course, but not in the manner I had thought. Then it started to rain. I love the rain, the way it tastes, the way it feels on your skin, how it seems to make people feel awake and alive. A smile crossed my face.  
_Rustle, rustle_. There it was again, only this time, there was no wind. I stopped and looked about me. The foolish child I was.


	2. Captured

I turned to quicken my pace, but of course, with my luck, I run into something . . . actually it was more of a someone.

"Aye, you're a pretty one at that, aren't you?" Barely audible and hard to understand, the accent was obviously Irish.

"Excu-"I lost my words. What is wrong with this guy, I remembered thinking. . . His hair was such a bright orange that it looked pink.

"Forget to read the directions on the back of the box there buddy." I snickered. Gees I was stupid.

"Aye." He looked a little taken back. "What does that s'pose to mean?"

"Ignore her." This deep voice rang through out my head, glancing behind my pink friend I saw a small child.

"What a voice you got there kid." I said under my breath. "Little brother." I asked the guy in front of me.

"Your sarcasm is getting tiring."

Oh, yeah, the kid seriously had an attitude.

"What ever," I found myself stating as I walked around the person in front of me and continued walking home.

"Shouldn't we warn her?" Was the last thing I heard the taller one ask.

"It's so sad," I thought then. "When an older brother takes directions from his younger one." Rounding the corner, I swear I must've been no more then five minutes away from my home, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Look pal!" I flipped around expecting to see the bright orange.

"Perfect." The noise was more of a hiss, which startled me because no human being I had EVER met, ever made a noise like that. I had been right about the human part of course.

"Excellent." Another sound escaped its throat.

This thing that had thrown me over its shoulder by now was one of the things that I could remember few things about. It was tall, and had the silhouette of a human for sure, but it was much stronger and its skin was much thicker and drier, almost as if it were scaly like.

"Lemme-" I began to scream, but a hand covered my mouth and muffled my voice. Trapped as I was, I felt as if nothing/no one was going to be able to help me.

I panicked, kicking and screaming (though my voice was still muffled.) I bit down into the hand that was clamped over my mouth . . . then fainted. . .


	3. Resuced

Now, please remember, or recall if you will, that I don't remember much of what happened. . . .there is obviously going to be quite a big gap in the story at this point. I don't know how long I was out, or what was going on while I was. But my mind becomes less foggy when . . .

There is a loud clash . . . a noise . . . oh my head . . . What's going on. Looking up I see that my pants and jacket are gone. So right now I am basically in nothing but my "kiss me, I'm Irish!" booty shorts and a white tank top. My legs are covered in scrapes and newly forming bruises. My head is killing me and I feel as if my arms have been ripped off. Lifting one finger to my lips, I taste blood. . . I'm bleeding . . . why?

"Idiot!" It's that voice again, the voice of that child. "You honestly thought that you could run . . . and from me, of all the stupid things." It was him, but where was the orange haired kid?

"Relax their lass . . .?" I looked toward the sky, to see the mess of curls.

"Perfect." My throat is scratchy. Trying to find my focus, the rain had gotten heavier, so on top of being half naked, I was also soaking wet (makes great combo with white tank top and a D bra size)

"Stop!" I jumped at that noise, the sound of it.

"Shit!" I found myself trying to scramble to my feet. "It's that thing, that, that." My legs started to wobble, and I fell back. My Irish buddy caught me with quiet ease, which surprised me; his arms were strong and firm.

Another hissing noise bounced off my ear drums and it grabbed my attention. That small child had unsheathed a sword (I think he called it a katana, some Japanese sword. Wha- this is California!) from somewhere in his garb and had stuck it through . . . whatever it was that had attacked me. . . Then, something weird happened. It started to smoke. .

"Hiei" Though it is Irish spit that fell in my face, it was still spit.

"Dude, watch the spit!" I said, but was ignored. He continued. . .

"He was supposed to be alive when we brought him back!"

"Hn." Was the response that was given. He was walking toward me. I hadn't noticed it until now, but he was wearing a black cloak that covered the full length of his body. .

"Foolish child," his voice somewhat frightened me, (afraid of a 5 year old, pathetic I know.) "You've seen too much."


	4. Goodbye?

Seen too much? I was knocked out for the majority of this whole thing. . .

Wish every step he took closer to me, I felt as if my legs were going to buckle and I was going to fall . . .why was I so frighten by this kid. . .

"Would you stop calling me a kid!" he voice was sharp and tinted with anger. . .

All I could think was oh crap!

"Did I say something out loud?" I questioned him. .

"Of course lass!" I hadn't noticed it until that point, but it seemed as if that red head was still holding me up. I brushed him off and tried to stand on my own feet. The pain in my legs reached the nerves in my brain and I found myself on the floor of the alley in clutching my shins.

"Would you knock that off, you good for nothing leprechauns wanna be!" the red head gave a loud whisper into the shorter ones ear. "Quit reading her mind would you!" I froze, the shrimp did what?"

"The munchkin did what!" my voice was shrill.

"And you say I have issues keeping secrets." He placed his bloodied sword back into its sheath and then stopped dead in front of me. He kneeled down and took my arm. I hadn't noticed it then, but it had a huge gash in it, and was bleeding like a river.

"So. . ." I said kind of watching him as he looked over my arm. "You can read minds?"

"Hn." Was his answer.

"And you're not a kid?"

"Hn."

"Then what are you?" This time I was given no response. "Hey! I asked you a question." He pulled my arm up, drawing my face closer to his.

"And I chose not to give an answer!" His eyes were blood red, so intense and angry. I felt pressure around my wound.

"Ouch!!" I pull my arm away and look down on it. Its wrapped in some sort of bandage. " Wha-?" I look up and I see that they are gone.

What a strange way to end the day.


End file.
